Call for Revenge
by Tabuu99
Summary: A man who returns to his favorite place after years of absence only to find his "friends" are gone, but not forgotten. This story was inspired by "Vengeful Souls of Metal" by TheHedgehogAttorneyAssassin.
1. Sad Reunion

Me: My first FNaF story.

?: He does not own this series, it belongs to it respective creator, Scott Cawthon.

Me: Yami will be 19 in this story. Foxy will be 20 (physically).

?: This won't follow the story exactly but will still have some connections, so spoilers. This story was inspired by "Vengeful Souls of Metal" by TheHedgehogAttorneyAssassin.

Me: Foxy will be female in this story so if you don't like it, then I am not forcing in you to read this.

_Yami's POV_

I looked at the paper then at the building in front of me.

"This is the place." I said.

I walked in and saw a bunch of kids playing with Animatronics. I smiled but was quickly reduced when I saw the Animatronics.

I heard that they replaced them, now they were more animal like instead to what I was used to. I remember the old ones vaguely and they were, more humanized.

Freddy, the leader, wore a black top hat and black suit with matching shoes and a red bow tie. He was almost always holding a microphone. He also wore black fingerless gloves. His eyes were a light brown color and his hair, a more darker brown and was the tales one. He was very kind to everyone and his singing always cheered me up

Bonnie, wore a purple vest and purple pants and a similar bow tie to Freddy. He had bunny ears on and purple shoes. He had bright purple eyes and darker hair color and he was the 3rd tallest. He almost always had a guitar. His guitar playing inspired me to become a musician but, it was clear now, that never happened though I did learn to play a few interments.

Chica was the shortest and slightly chubby. She had on a yellow tank top and yellow shorts and always wore a bib that said "Let's Eat!" She had, unlike the others, dark yellow eyes and bright yellow hair. She also wore bright yellow sneakers. She was always seen with a cupcake and, against my will, forced my mother to make me eat less because of her figure. I was upset then but glad she did so now because I would have looked similar to Chica's chubbiness if I hadn't.

I then saw in the corner, kids taking apart what looked like my favorite animatronic, Foxy.

Foxy was the most pretty one out of them all.. She wore a dark red vest with matching shorts that forced some of her belly to show. She had a hook that she held in one hand a hat that looked smiler to Jill's Pirate costume hat from RE: Revelations, but with a red, gold and silver color scheme and had barely noticeable fox hears pointing out of the holes in the top. She also had dark red boots. She had long dark red hair then went down to her neck and nice, bright-ish red eyes, or eye I should say since I have never scene her other eye and Foxy, she helped me be a bit more brave when I was little.

*Flashback*

I sat at my table. It was my birthday party but those that came were only invited by my mom. I had no friends. I just sat there, slowly eating my cake I had in front of me.

_(I am no good with pirate talk, so forgive me)_

"What's wrong me matey?" I heard Foxy ask behind me, with a hand on my shoulder. "Why aren't ye playing with ye crew?"

"I don't know any of them." I said and started to crush the remaining slice of cake.

"Well, that won't do will it?" she said quietly. She then placed her hook down carefully and hoisted me up on her shoulders and yelled "Arrgg! !e have a special guest here today. Let's all sing the captain of this party boat a special sea chantey we pirates sing for those whose day of birth has come."

Everyone started to sing me a birthday song and I blushed with embarrassment. Once done, Foxy put me down and asked "Now, which one of ye want to talk with my first mate?"

She then gave me a birthday pirate hat and everyone crowded around me.

"Don't be scared matey. Ye have to be brave if ye want to get somewhere in life."

*End of Flashback*

I made more fiends from that day on. It saddens me that now that these toy versions now exist.

I looked around fro the managed and eventually, after passing a lot of party rooms, found a guy sitting in a room.

He saw me and said "Howdy. You need something?"

"I'm here forth the job." I said, holding out the flyer.

"Fantastic!" he said and stood up.

"Sorry I'm late for the interview. Got caught up in traffic."

"No problem. You already have the job."

"Wha, really?"

"Yup. Our last guard has some problems last night and spreader some terrible rumors around. That forced us to move him to the day shift. We have been trying to find a night guard for a while now but because of those rumors, no one ever came in."

"What rumors?" I asked. I heard some bad things about this place but, like those here now, I ignored them

"Don't worry about that, just rumors"

"Might as well stay here since it will start in one hour and it will last to 6AM."

I went to the restroom and got changed in the security guard uniform he gave me. Once done, he showed me all of the party rooms, the Prize room, the kitchen and much more.

"What do you keep in there?" I asked, pointed to a door the red "Parts and Service."

"Oh just some extra parts we keep in case if an animatronic breaks down." he said "Also, the older models.

"Can I see?" I asked with great interest.

"Now now, you can do that over the cameras. Your shift starts in a few minutes."

I looked at my wristwatch and was surprised at how fast time flew. The owner gave me keys and said "Good luck."

He left and I just watched as everyone slowly started to leave. I then went to my office and noticed bear head and a flashlight. I think I heard the before the last place, they used actual animal animatronics so this might be a leftover from back then.

I looked at the clock and the moment it went 12, a phone went off. I pressed a button on it and a messaged played

_"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

"Very exciting" I muttered as I went through the different camera feeds, not paying to much attention to the message.

I froze when I saw the camera feed of the Parts and Service Room.

All of my "friends" in a state of ruin

All of their clothes were tattered.

Freddy was in better condition then the rest, he was missing his top hat

Chica's lower jaw hung open, almost appearing to be broken and hands were missing, revealing wires.

Bonnie seems to be the worst as part of his head was missing and his left arm missing completely, revealing wires and no skin on his other hand.

Foxy, seemed to be ok. Her clothes were mostly ok although he hook was rusted and still had holes in them, like the others. Her arms were torn in some places and her feet were bare, revealing the metal underneath. Her eyepatch was also missing and revealed and empty eye socket.

I felt really bad for them. They were really cool when I was a kid so when I went to collage, I learned about robotic among other things. They were so lifelike too so seeing them like this also almost made me throw up.

"Maybe I could repair them?" I thought.

My father runs a hardware store so maybe I could get some stuff from him and respire them. I then noticed the call was over and it was already 2 AM

"Man, time sure goes by fast."

I has some trouble with the robots as. The new Bonnie kept trying to get in through the air vent and the new Chica, through the front hallway. They managed to get into the office but moments before they did, I put the Freddy head on. I wind up the the Music Box every now and then.

Time went by quickly again and it was already 6AM.

I left the flashlight and Freddy head and went to the Parts and Service room.

I opened it slowly and saw then all lying down or sitting. Slumped on the floor. I walked towards Foxy and kneeled down while examining her. She was in a slightly different position last time. She seems to be trying to get up and fell over but I quickly brushed this fact aside.

"Hey Foxy, how you doing?" I asked.

Of course, I got no response but I continued.

"It's been to long my friend. I wanted to thank you fro what you did back then."

I then placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Without that, I would have been to shy to even take this job. So, thank you. All of you."

The rest here did help me, not just Foxy. After Foxy, Bonnie showed me how to play guitar. Chica gave me tips on how to cook pizza though I had help from my mother when we tried. Freddy along with Foxy, protected me once when I was being bullied by an older guy.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you guys." I said sadly.

Still no response and I groaned as I heard a knock at the main door.

I patted Foxy's head and said "See you tomorrow, friend."

I then got up, and slowly shut the door but I could have sworn that the second before I closed it, I heard a groan say "Freeee…dom…"

Me: Thats all for now.


	2. Plan for Revival

Me: I do not own this series, it belongs to it respective creator Scott Cawthon.

_Yami's POV_

I took a long rest when I got home. If this job lasts more then five days, then it will surly mess up the way I sleep. It bugged me that they left the animatronics like that. I sat up in my bed and said "I remember the call saying something about, stuffing me into a suit."

I then thought if Foxy and the others remember me. I highly doubt it. They saw a ton of kids each day so I don't think they would remember me. I remember my last trip there very well

*flashback*

I was running around, playing with the other other kids. I stopped when I got tired and sat back at my table. I wanted to enjoy this place as much as I could since this is my last time here.

"Is something wrong matey?"

"Oh, hi Foxy."

She rubbed my head and said "There's nothing to worry about. We will be ok."

"But your my favorite Foxy….I….." I stuttered and began to cry.

She then picked me up before saying "Aww thanks for saying that matey. You are me favorite crew member."

She then hugged me and said "Now dry those tears and go have fun with ye crew mates."

She then set me down and I ran off.

_*End of Flashback*_

Now that I look back on it, she was quite cute, despite her tattered self I saw recently. An hour before work I took a quick shower and got dressed in my security outfit. I watched some TV to kill some time before I headed off for work. Once I got there I saw the manager in the front talking with someone.

He pointed to me before the guy seemed to shiver before getting in his car and drove off.

"So my boy how was your first night at Freddy's?" he asked happily.

"Fine, I guess. Not really….exciting." I lied.

I vaguely remember what the Phone Guy said. Something about the animatronics wanting to stuff you into a suit if they catch you. I was really skeptical about that but believed the info on them trying to get into the office.

"Great, well good luck tonight as well." he said and handed me the keys.

I walked past the Parts and Service room and felt a chill up my spine for some reason. I sat down in the office chair and went to work. As I flipped through the cameras, another message played.

_Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but the parents just found them to be strange interacting with the kids so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly and animal like. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever._

"Wait, they can still move?" I thought.

He then mentioned the Foxy the Pirate could appear (and her being his favorite which bugged me for some reason) and said to use the flashlight in case she comes to close to the office. He also mentioned the music box and a Puppet and to keep the box playing to keep him away from me.

After the message ended I noticed he talked for less as it was only 1AM.

"I can tell this will be a long night." I said to myself.

Same thing as yesterday, I flipped through the cameras to keep tabs on everything, I kept the music box playing and put the Freddy head on when anything got to close. The moment I went to the Part's and Service room, my heart nearly stopped. I saw the Foxy was gone. I quickly flipped through the camera's, trying to find her.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye, sparks in the main hallway. I turned on the flashlight and nearly jumped out of my seat. I saw Foxy slowly walking towards the office. I was conflicted to what I should do.

"Should I let her come in or drive her off?" I asked myself.

Before I could decide, I heard a low growl. I looked up and barely managed to dodge Foxy leaping at me. I dived to the ground and quickly went under the desk. She looked around before she saw me. She rose a hook before I said "Wait, Foxy, its me Yami!"

She hesitated before taking a swipe at me. I managed to dodge the rust hook and say "Foxy stop! It's really me."

"He was much younger then the, I mean you." she yelled.

I then remembered the the Phone Guy mentioned something about flashing the flashlight at Foxy would reset her or something.

She took another swipe at me but I dodged it. I quickly got out from under the desk and grabbed the flashlight but Foxy lunged at me ant tackled me to my back. She raised her rusty hook and was looking to take a jab at my head. I quickly aimed the flashlight at her face and began to quickly flash it in her eyes. She stopped her attack and dropped the hook and it landed near my head. After a while, she looked around and asked "W-what happened?"

She then looked down at me and said "OH my…I am so sorry….I….mistook you for someone else."

She got off me and helped me up.

"Foxy, what happened to you?" I asked her.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"I should have guessed you would have forgotten me. " I said as I sat back down and started to check the cameras .

She stared at me for a while before I said "You are my favorite Foxy."

She thought for a moment before saying "Y-Yami?"

"Correct." I said as I checked the hallway.

She looked away and said "I'm…s-sorry that I attacked you."

I looked at her and asked "Why did you then?"

She looked at me in they eyes and I blushed slightly. She was quite cute, despite her tattered state.

"Some…..someone ruined this place…." she said sadly but also clenched her fists "They forced us to be used for spare parts and rot.

"What happened?"

"Well, you remember why you never came back? Well we closed because….of an incident."

"Tell me more, please."

I heard her growl before she said, with clear anger in her voice "Someone murdered 5 children in the old restaurant."

"Oh my." I said in shock.

I was never told why I never returned to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria but now I know why no one told me.

"After that….were just sat here and rotted. When they reopened, they began to take us part but stopped for no reason and left us….like this….." she said, referencing her clothes what were tattered and dirty and missing skin around her feet.

"Your pirate accent is also gone, that mean you-"

"No no, that was just for show. Though it was a fun job it wasn't the best at times. When we were still working, we were force to be still and play that same songs we have know since that day we have opened. We want something….new, fresh but that might be impossible with the state we are in. We would even be happy going back to our old jobs." she said sadly.

I wanted to help her some how but I am not sure how other then helping rebuild them. But even then, what would happened after that. An idea suddenly came to mind and I said "I could try and repair you guys."

"R-Really? You'd do that for us?" she said, clearly in shock.

"Yes really."

I quickly checked and made sure the music box was not getting to low before saying "You guys helped me overcome my shyness, specifically you. It's the least I could do for my friends."

She smiled and said "Thanks Yami."

I saw her tear up before I quickly asked "Though I will need some help."

"Sure, what do you need?"

I told her I needed parts for what ever is missing. There was quite a lot actually and once she was done, I said "I don't know where to get half of the stuff."

"Oh…" she said sadly.

I felt upset by this and quickly said "Don't worry. I will see what I can do."

I suddenly heard a familiar alarm go off and saw that I was 6AM.

"Well, see you Foxy." I said as I got up to leave but she stopped me by hugging me from behind and whispered "Please come back."

"I will." I said as I left the office and she went back to the Parts and Service room.

Before we parted, she said "I attacked you because….the one who killed the children was reported to have worked at the restaurant."

She entered the room and left me to wonder why anyone would do such a thing.

Unlike last time, the manage was just arriving just as I was leaving. When I was opened the door for him and let him in, I asked "So the animatronics in the back, you plan on using them again?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. Parents now seem to be creeped out by the animal ones we have now. Always seem to be staring at them. The old ones actually had emotions , or something close to that."

"What's the problem?"

"Just can't seem to find those willing to get close enough to them and fix the properly."

"Well, I could do it."

Wha, really? You know about their workings lad?" he asked.

"I do. I just need the parts."

"Fantastic! We only have enough parts to fix Foxy or Freddy right now so its up to you to decide to who to fix for now. I will order more later and should come in soon. Do you know how to sew?

"Been a while but yes. Why?"

"Pretty sure you noticed this by now but their clothes are in ruin so if you could fix them up, that would be great. We have a birthday part planed later this week so if you could fix them by then you will get a big bonus."

I chuckled and said "Ok, got it. See you…"

I then realized I never got his name.

"Fred. You may call me Fred."

"See you later Fred."

_Foxy's POV_

I listened to their conversation and was overjoyed when I heard the good news.

"Foxy….." I heard Freddy groan.

I knelt down next to him and asked "What is it?"

"Where….were you?" he asked weakly.

"Busy my friend but don't worry, I promise everything will get better soon. An old friend returned and will help us." I said with a slight smile on my face.

For the first time since the last party oh so long ago, he smiled and said "G-Good."

I then got back into my position and sat down.

"He sure has changed….a lot….." I thought.

?'s POV

I just laughed to myself at this human's plan for revival.

"Silly human. You think I'll let you revive those who killed those poor souls?" I laughed to myself.

"Even if you succeed, you will still fail and your "friends" will pay the price. I will make sure of that." I said quietly.

Me: Thats it for this chapter


End file.
